To you, 2000 years later
by natpov
Summary: Él sabía que lo que él había vivido en el sueño mientras se encontraba inconsciente había pasado de verdad. Lo presentía. Entonces lo decidió. Encontraría a Levi. Riren. Leve MikaEre. Spoilers del manga 50.


**To you, 2000 years later.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por fin habíamos vencido a los titanes, ya no tendríamos que velar por la muerte de los caídos que eran conocidos en las expediciones fuera de las murallas.

Por fin había terminado todo.

No pude evitar que unas lágrimas se me escaparan, lágrimas de felicidad.

Mikasa vino corriendo hacia mí llorando también, dirigiéndose hacia yo estaba con rapidez mientras dejaba caer el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Se ubicó a mi lado y me tomo las manos.

La mire al rostro, ella estaba esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

–Eren… – me dijo borrando toda expresión en su rostro – tu… – siguió diciendo, pero ahora con una mirada vacía – tienes que despertar –finalizo sorprendiéndome.

. . .

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, me fije a mí alrededor. Estaba postrado en una cama con sábanas blancas, el cuarto en donde me encontraba era también todo de un color blanco.

Acaso… ¿estaba en un hospital? Seguía con mis dudas hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

Mire hacia allí para ver quién era… era Mikasa.

Ella me miro con una expresión de sorpresa que duro unos segundos para después correr hacia mí y ubicarse en una silla de madera que había cerca de mi cama.

¿Qué paso? – no pude evitar preguntar – ¿Qué paso con la expedición? –termine diciendo.

Eren ¿de qué expedición me estás hablando? – me preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

De la expedición para exterminar a los… – termine siendo interrumpido por Mikasa, que tomo mis manos.

Tuviste un accidente automovilístico y estuviste inconsciente por una semana – dijo con el rostro sereno.

¿Inconsciente por una semana?... entonces… ¿Todo lo que sucedió con los titanes fue un sueño? Todo desde lo de la muerte de mi madre a causa de ser devorada por uno de esos seres aborrecibles ¿Fue solo por un sueño _largo_?

No pude evitar sentir un ligero mareo que me invadió por lo chocante de la situación.

Por mi mente de repente se formó la imagen de una persona…

¿Y el capitán Levi? – dije con intranquilidad.

¿Quién es el "capitán Levi"? – musito con una mueca de confusión.

No puede ser. ¿Todo fue un sueño y la mayoría de las personas que conocía no existían?

Pero fue todo tan real y vivido. No podía creerlo. Estaba en shock.

Si esto era un sueño dentro de otro lo único que quería era despertar.

La pelinegra lo estaba mirando fijamente, estaba preocupada.

Eren se había quedado sin hacer nada más que parpadear.

El castaño entonces dejo de pensar en sus cavilaciones y fijo su mirada en su hermana adoptiva que lo estaba observando tratando de leer sus pensamientos, cosa que, obviamente era imposible.

En todo ese tiempo todavía lo estaba sosteniendo de las manos.

La ojinegra lo seguía mirando analizándolo.

Su mirada fría lo hizo acordar de Levi.

Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Todo lo que había pasado con ese hombre ¿Fue producto de una ilusión?

Entonces quiso morirse. Se había acordado que su madre y su padre en realidad habían fallecido a causa de un accidente en el cual un hombre alcoholizado había chocado el auto el que estos se encontraban provocándoles la muerte por el fuerte impacto.

Se encontraba solo.

Derramo más lágrimas.

La chica lo veía afligida, las acciones del chico la estaban intranquilizando.

Yo… quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para escucharte… ¿sabes? – decía mientras sonreía ligeramente y apretaba su mano en un gesto para transmitir apoyo.

Me siento solo…sin nadie… Tal vez lo mejor que puedo hacer es morir – murmuro mientras miraba hacia la nada y reía de forma amarga mientras sollozaba.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y empezó a llorar también. Lo que el otro había dicho la había afectado. Él no estaba solo, en absoluto, ella siempre iba a estar con él. Siempre.

Eso no es así… no sé porque estás pensando eso pero por favor no vuelvas a decir que quieres morir – dijo desesperada mientras buscaba la mirada de el ojiverde, con fracaso porque este se empeñaba en tener la cabeza cabizbaja y no mirarla.

Nunca vas a estar solo. Yo siempre me voy a encontrar a tu lado – dijo – Gracias… – musito de repente consiguiendo que Eren la mirara con una expresión de duda.

Gracias por enseñarme a vivir y sobre todo… – decía mientras acariciaba su bufanda roja– Gracias por haberme puesto esta bufanda – termino de decir mientras señalaba su bufanda y se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro.

Abrió sus ojos anonadado… esta escena parecía un deja vu. Ella ya le había dicho eso en su sueño.

Esa vez estaban frente al titan que había matado a su madre y había terminado devorando a Hannes.

Él sentía que no servía para nada y ella le dijo exactamente lo mismo.

"Gracias por enseñarme a vivir y gracias por haberme puesto esta bufanda".

Hasta estaba haciendo el mismo acercamiento hacia su rostro.

Saliendo de su ensueño se apartó rápidamente de ella, levantándose de la cama.

Es solo una bufanda – susurro el chico.

Eren yo – la chica iba a decir algo pero prefirió callarse.

Mikasa… lo siento – termino de decir mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto para marcharse.

¡Eren! ¡EREN! – la muchacha gritaba para impedir que se vaya – ¿A dónde vas?

Déjame solo, por favor. Quiero estar solo – dijo esquivando su mirada.

Se dirigió a un parque que había cerca del hospital. No había mucha gente y era de noche.

La de rasgos asiáticos en su sueño en un momento determinado en el que estaban los dos solos justamente porque se encontraban heridos, ella le dijo que lo amaba, pero el la rechazo diciendo que la veía como una hermana y que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Esa persona era Levi.

Ese hombre de cabello negro, de ojos de color oliva, con el rostro siempre impasible.

No sabía muy bien en qué momento exacto se había enamorado de él…

El al principio lo admiraba, era como su héroe, pero ese sentimiento de admiración pasó de ser amor.

El sufría en silencio por que él sabía que era irreal que el sargento se fijara en él.

Los dos eran hombres. Se llevaban como 15 años.

Pero que equivocado estaba…

Un día Eren tomando valor decidió confesarse. El pelinegro al principio le dijo que seguro estaba confundido y que por la edad era todo culpa de las hormonas.

El en un arranque de coraje le grito.

"– ¡TE AMO! ¿¡Eso es tan difícil de creer?! – le había gritado, arrepintiéndose al instante por haberle hablado de esa manera.

Quería llorar por la vergüenza y por la frustración. Y lo hizo.

Y pasó lo que jamás pensó que iba a pasar. El sargento lo beso.

Él estaba en un estado de trance, pero después empezó a corresponder el beso.

No duro mucho, pero a pesar de eso el ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Eres un mocoso idiota – murmuro el otro.

Eren que se encontraba llorando empezó a reírse suavemente ocasionando que el pelinegro esbozara una sonrisa imperceptible".

Sonrió por ese recuerdo y suspiro.

Él sabía que lo que él había vivido en el sueño mientras se encontraba inconsciente había pasado de verdad.

Lo presentía.

Se propuso una meta…

**Encontraría a Levi.**

* * *

**¡Hola! es mi primer escrito en este fandom... planeaba terminarlo así, como un oneshot pero eso depende de ustedes. Si les gusta la idea la voy a seguir.**

**Bueno, ojala les guste.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
